


Rebelde

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Escravidão, F/F, Violencia, condicionamento/lavagem cerebral, diverge drasticamente do cannon, menções de abuso, referências a absolutismo, referências a guerras alienígenas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma Pérola, um plano suicida, e uma interferência inesperada.</p><p>Essa fanfic começou a ser escrita em março de 2016, antes de que qualquer episódio da terceira temporada tivesse sido lançado. Ela é baseada em muitos headcannons que foram desprovados no decorrer da temporada, e em muitos outros que são completamente loucos. Se você não se importa com fanfics que sejam muito divergentes do canon, dê a ela uma chance. Nomes em português, com exceção daqueles não traduzidos pela dublagem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defeituosa

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic começou a ser escrita em março de 2016, antes de que qualquer episódio da terceira temporada tivesse sido lançado. Ela é baseada em muitos headcanons que foram desprovados no decorrer da temporada, e em muitos outros que são completamente loucos. Nomes em português, com exceção daqueles não traduzidos pela dublagem.

A Arena está silenciosa. Todas as guerreiras estão em seu horário de descanso, e prestando atenção pode-se ouvir ao longe as barulhentas risadas vindo da Câmara onde elas celebram. Toda noite sem falta elas celebram, não precisam de um motivo para celebrar, são Quartzos afinal. Embora noite seja um conceito abstrato no pequeno satélite, onde o céu parece sempre igual. As atividades são reguladas pelo Sistema Oficial de Medida de Tempo da Terra Natal, é claro. As guerreiras Quartzos treinam o dia inteiro e celebram a noite inteira, sob o monótono céu que se ilumina por alguns dias, para depois passar mais alguns dias na escuridão.  
Há apenas uma única figura em pé, no centro da Arena. Comparada às guerreiras é baixa e muito magra, muito delicada para estar em um lugar como esse. Não é onde ela deve estar, talvez tenha sido esquecida. No entanto, ela mantém o rosto erguido. Com movimentos suaves e graciosos, ela leva as mãos à superfície branca e lisa de sua pedra, que começa a emitir um leve brilho. Ela retira de lá um dos objetos que guarda, uma das espadas forjadas de sua senhora.  
O objeto não combina com sua aparência, mas ela se assegurou de que ninguém estivesse por perto para julgar isso. Ela segura a arma em suas mãos com surpreendente facilidade. Não é sua primeira vez. Com mais alguns movimentos graciosos, uma dança quase, ela produz um holograma de sua mestra durante o treinamento mais cedo. O holograma move sua arma agressivamente, mas a jovem vê certa elegância na cena. Na precisão dos golpes. Com a espada em posição, ela tenta imitar o holograma. Ela sabe que seus próprios movimentos são lentos, e que seus golpes são fracos. Em uma batalha real, ela seria esmagada em menos de um segundo, com seu corpo frágil e seus reflexos lentos. Mas ela nunca chegará perto de uma batalha real, obviamente.  
Ela continua a repetir os movimentos, ignorando a dor que começa a se espalhar por seus braços e pernas. A espada parece cada vez mais pesada. Ela não foi feita para isso, e ela sabe. Mas ela precisa tentar. Seu futuro depende disso.  
**Klonk!**  Ela ouve o som das pesadas portas de entrada da Arena sendo abertas, e por reflexo dissipa o holograma a sua frente.  
\-- Aí está você! -- exclama uma voz familiar.  
A jovem não tem tempo de esconder a espada, paralisada de medo por ter sido descoberta. Ela não ousa se virar para entrada, apenas espera os segundos que parecem horas ouvindo os pesados passos da Ametista que anda em sua direção.  
Ela também ouve outras vozes e risadas, mas os passos tomam toda a sua atenção. Ela percebe que foi seu erro, ela se distraiu e não calculou o tempo direito. As guerreiras haviam voltado, entre elas sua mestra.  
\-- Mexendo nas minhas coisas de novo, Pérola? --diz a voz em tom de frustração. Uma mão a puxa, a obrigando a se virar para trás, mas ela mantém a cabeça baixa e a expressão neutra. Como se não tivesse sido pega desobedecendo, como se sua mente não estivesse cheia de pensamentos hereges.  
A Ametista arranca a espada de sua mão e a observa.  
\-- O que você está fazendo? -- ela pergunta.  
\-- Estou limpando vossos aposentos, minha senhora. -- responde Pérola, a cabeça ainda baixa, sua voz não mais que um sussurro, e sua voz tão certa e inocente.  
Ametista a examina de cima a baixo. É uma Pérola, uma criatura pura e inocente. Não há nela mentira ou maldade, são conceitos avançados demais. E isso é preocupante.  
\-- Não estamos nos meus aposentos. Aqui é a Arena. -- ela diz, e sua voz está mais próxima do tom que ela usa ao ensinar técnicas mais avançadas para as novatas.  
Pérola olha ao redor, sua expressão ainda neutra. Como se não estivesse entendendo o que acontecia.  
\-- O seu defeito está piorando... -- suspira a Ametista.  
Pérola engole em seco, medo em seu olhar. Então ela sente uma presença atrás de si, acompanhada por uma voz que é ao mesmo tempo doce e intensa:  
\-- Algum problema? Por que a sua Pérola está aqui, Ametista?  
Pérola sente um arrepio, mas não de medo. Aquela era uma voz que em cada uma das poucas vezes em que ela a ouvira, sempre parecia alcançar algum lugar no fundo de seu ser. Como se ela estivesse sob efeito de um poderoso feitiço.  
\-- General Rose Quartz! -- exclama a Ametista, fazendo uma rápida saudação militar. -- É apenas o defeito dela.  
\-- Defeito? -- pergunta a general, se aproximando da Ametista, seus olhos em Pérola.  
Pérola sente seu rosto corar. Ametista toca um dos dedos em sua pedra.  
\-- O formato dela. É um pouco diferente. Não quis reclamar na época, fiquei com pena da pobrezinha. Ela também nunca tinha me dado problema...  
Pérola ouve sem prestar muita atenção. Ela já conhece a história toda. Ela mantém a cabeça baixa novamente, evitando a todo custo o olhar da segunda Gem a sua frente.  
General Rose Quartz, a mais alta general de Diamante Rosa. A elite da elite militar.  
\-- Mas agora ela parece que resolveu pifar de vez. -- continua a Ametista. Rose Quartz a ouve com atenção, seus olhos fixos na pedra de Pérola. -- Fica andando por aí e mexendo nas minhas coisas. Ela nem tem noção mais do que está fazendo.  
A general acena com a cabeça, apesar de achar tudo muito estranho. Um formato diferente não justificaria tal comportamento. A não ser que...  
\-- Acho que já passou da hora de arrumar uma nova. Assim que voltarmos para a Terra Natal, farei isso.  
As palavras fazem Pérola congelar. Ela precisa de algum esforço para manter sua expressão neutra. Ser dispensada de seus serviços seria a melhor notícia que ela já recebeu em toda a sua existência.  
\-- Essa daí já deu o que tinha que dar. -- uma outra Ametista diz. Pérola não gosta desse tom.  
Ela não havia percebido que um pequeno grupo a observava agora.  
\-- Ela já deve estar rachada por dentro. Você deveria acabar logo com o sofrimento dela.  
A senhora de Pérola pensa por alguns instantes, ela a observa com o canto dos olhos. Ela realmente não gosta da forma como ela move a espada. Antes que perceba, Pérola se vê de joelhos, sua desnecessária respiração acelerada.  
\-- Por favor, minha senhora, me dê mais uma chance. -- ela implora, literalmente aos pés da Ametista. Sua voz já não é mais baixa e suave, mas ela ainda consegue esconder todo o pavor em sua mente. -- Eu irei me comportar melhor, eu irei lhe servir melhor.  
Um simples movimento da perna da Ametista, e Pérola está no chão, costas para baixo. Ela olha para cima e vê a ponta da espada, brilhando perigosamente perto de sua pedra.  
\-- Não faça isso. -- ela ouve a voz de Rose Quartz, mais suave do que nunca. -- Nós estamos nos preparando para a guerra, você não quer esse peso agora. Simplesmente dispense-a quando voltarmos para a Terra Natal.  
A Ametista balança a cabeça, e com um rápido movimento a lâmina de sua espada atravessa o peito de Pérola. Esta tem uma expressão de choque em seu rosto antes de sua forma física desaparecer em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça branca. Sua pedra caí no chão quase silenciosamente.  
\-- Ela está me dando muita preocupação. -- explica a Ametista, se ajoelhando para colocar a pedra em uma contenção. -- É melhor assim.  
Rose Quartz tinha razão, no entanto. Tirar a vida de uma das suas, mesmo que fosse apenas uma sub-gem, é sempre um peso, e no momento isso era o que ela menos precisava.  
\-- Vai deixá-la... aí? -- pergunta a general, apontando para a bolha.  
\-- Que escolha eu tenho? Tem muita papelada para preencher antes de soltá-la na Terra Natal. -- diz Ametista, dando de ombros.  
\-- Venda-a para mim, então.  
A Ametista a olha incrédula.  
\-- General, a senhora viu o estado em que ela está. Deve até, que as Diamantes não me ouçam, estar corrompida! A senhora não vai querê-la.  
\-- Estamos todas muito ocupadas com os preparativos para a batalha, qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda. E é claro, eu ficarei de olho nela. -- diz Rose Quartz.  
Relutante, a Ametista entrega o globo lilás-transparente para a general. Rose Quartz remove a contenção, e sente as pulsações de luz vindo da Pérola que parecia tão pequena em suas mãos. E lá ela está, constante. Não parece corrompida para a general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Câmara" é só um termo bonitinho: aquilo é o que nós chamamos de bar.  
> Gems não matam outras Gems gratuitamente.  
> Contenções são bolhas.  
> Assim como em outras fanfics minhas, uso aqui o headcannon de que Gems têm uma espécie de sinal vital (equivalente ao batimento cardíaco em humanos e outros animais), que é uma pulsação de luz (numa frequência invisível aos olhos mas que outras Gems podem "sentir"). Essa pulsação é constante em Gems saudáveis, e irregular em Gems rachadas/quebradas/corrompidas, mas sempre está lá, e é basicamente o que as difere de pedras comuns.


	2. Sorrateira

A primeira coisa que Pérola faz ao se regenerar, é claro, é levar as mãos até sua pedra, para garantir que ela ainda está intacta. É um alívio constatar que sim. É também uma surpresa.  
Pérola se lembra. Ela se lembra da Arena e do holograma e da espada, dos passos e das vozes e dos olhares, e se lembra da humilhação de implorar por sua vida aos pés de sua senhora, e se lembra de que com isso ela pouco se importou.  
Nada em suas memórias, no entanto, lhe explica como ela sobreviveu a essa.   
Ela olha ao redor, e percebe que está em um lugar pouco familiar. Parece um quarto, mas é maior do que o de sua senhora. Pérola se regenerou sobre um leito, certamente onde sua pedra foi deixada, e isso também lhe é muito pouco familiar.   
\-- Como se sente? -- lhe pergunta uma voz fora de seu campo de visão. Pérola olha em sua direção e vê general Rose Quartz, em pé ao lado da porta do quarto. Seu rosto se tinge de verde claro e ela levanta em um movimento rápido, em seguida fazendo uma reverência. Seus movimentos, geralmente graciosos, são dessa vez rápidos e transbordando seu nervosismo.  
Rose Quartz esboça um sorriso, mas há uma emoção pesada e ilegível (ao menos para Pérola) em seus olhos.  
\-- Sinto-me perfeitamente revigorada após minha regeneração. -- Pérola recita as palavras que sabe que espera-se ouvir em tal ocasião. -- Espero poder servir a minha senhora de forma ainda melhor desta vez. -- uma pausa, e ela acrescenta, insegura. -- Devo encontrá-la em seus aposentos?  
\-- Ah, quanto a isso... -- diz Rose Quartz. Sua voz bem mais delicada no que na Arena, ou em qualquer outro momento do qual Pérola consegue se lembrar. -- Acho que eu sou sua senhora agora.  
A notícia pega Pérola de surpresa, e ela não consegue disfarçar. Ela sempre teve consciência de seu valor, e sabe que mesmo sem seu defeito e os rumores que o acompanham, ela jamais seria boa o suficiente para servir a alguém como General Rose Quartz. Mas ela também sabe que não tem o direito de questionar, então apenas balança a cabeça.  
Alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável se seguem. Mil pensamentos tomam a mente de Pérola, sobre seu plano e sua nova situação, e embora ela esteja olhando para baixo ela sabe que Rose Quartz a observa, sente seu olhar como se ele a cortasse, e ela sente que deveria dizer alguma coisa mas não sabe o quê. Pérola sabe que deve esperar por uma ordem, mas parece que a general é quem está esperando, e ela não tem ideia de pelo quê.  
\-- Como posso servi-la, minha senhora? -- ela finalmente pergunta, sua voz ainda mais baixa do que o normal.  
Rose Quartz pisca algumas vezes, antes de dizer:  
\-- Já está tarde. Eu preciso descansar para amanhã. -- ela dá alguns passos na direção de Pérola, que sente um arrepio. -- Você também deve estar cansada, não é mesmo?  
A proximidade deixa Pérola muito nervosa, e ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente sem nem pensar. Rose Quartz continua a olhar fixamente para ela, mas baixa o olhar após alguns instantes.   
\-- Descanse. -- a general enfim diz. -- Fique a vontade. Eu irei repousar até a hora do treino de amanhã.  
Pérola observa Rose Quartz retirar as peças da armadura forjada cor de rosa e as deixar sobre uma mesa, perto de algumas armas. Por fim, ela também guarda sua arma principal, a lendária espada que lhe fora presenteada por Diamante Rosa no mesmo dia em que ela recebera seu título.  
\-- Fique a vontade. -- ela repete para Pérola, antes de se deitar em seu leito. Pérola se pergunta se ela esperou até que sua regeneração terminasse, considerando que quando abriu os olhos estava sobre aquele mesmo leito. Provavelmente não, por que ela esperaria?  
Pérola se vira e observa a general por alguns instantes. Ela está deitada, os olhos fechados, e as mãos próximas à pedra em seu ventre. Pérola já havia passado noites o suficiente nos aposentos de sua antiga senhora para entender essa forma de descanso das guerreiras. Era como se elas desligassem sua consciência, deixando ativos apenas seus sentidos mais básicos. Dessa forma, tanto o corpo quanto a mente descansavam para mais um dia de batalhas. Parece interessante.  
Pérola não tem ideia de que horas são. Sua regeneração demorou muito mais do que o normal, quase passando dos limites do aceitável. Ela espera que isso não tenha causado uma má impressão. A general poderia não ser tão paciente quanto sua antiga senhora. Certamente não seria.  
Com passos leves e silenciosos, sua especialidade, Pérola caminha até a mesa onde estão os equipamentos de Rose Quartz. Várias espadas de diferentes tamanhos estão espalhadas sem nenhuma ordem aparente. É esteticamente desagradável, mas conveniente. A general provavelmente nem sabe quantas armas tem, e não perceberia se uma desaparecesse. Pérola começa a cuidadosamente organizá-las, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que possa perturbar o repouso de sua senhora. Ela escolhe uma das menores e mais simples e a guarda no espaço de armazenamento em sua pedra. Um olhar para trás, para se assegurar de que não foi vista. Rose Quartz continua parada na mesma posição. Ela vira-se novamente para a mesa.  
Ela sente o usual formigamento em sua pedra, como toda vez em que acessa o espaço de armazenamento, um pouco aumentado pelo medo e pela culpa. Pérola sabe que está cometendo um grave pecado. Desde o começo, desde os primeiros pensamentos, ela vem apenas cometendo pecado após pecado. O primeiro foi, mesmo que por um momento, desejar descumprir uma ordem de sua senhora. Ela se lembra do choque, do medo que sentiu naquela primeira vez, e das palavras de uma Pérola mais experiente quando ela lhe revelou sua angústia. "Isso é algo normal de acontecer de tempos em tempos. Não alimente tais ideias, e elas irão embora naturalmente". Ela tentou, ela sabe que tentou com todas as suas forças. Mas o pensamento vinha com mais e mais frequência, cada vez mais e mais intenso. Ela não ousava agir, é claro, mas como os gases no interior de um vulcão, os pensamentos foram se acumulando até serem capazes de causar uma explosão.  
Talvez explosão não seja o termo correto, mas algo aconteceu. Algo em Pérola mudou. Ela passou a sentir desprezo por sua senhora, por sua situação, e surgiu nela uma vontade de escapar. Escapar dessa vida de servidão. Ainda ecoavam em sua mente as velhas palavras: "Cada Gem é criada para um propósito específico. Devo orgulhar-me do meu. Cada uma deve cumprir seu propósito, fazendo assim sua parte para o progresso de nossa sociedade", mas sua força agora era apenas um eco do que costumava ser. Lentamente, um plano começou a se formar. Quando sua senhora repousava, Pérola lia alguns de seus documentos. Quando ela a deixava sozinha, a serva pegava uma de suas armas e começava a praticar alguns movimentos, guiada por suas vívidas memórias dos treinamentos que tinha a chance de assistir.  
Ela sempre soube o que lhe aconteceria se fosse descoberta. Sua sorte era que seu pecado, sua traição era algo tão inimaginável que sua senhora parecia nunca desconfiar. Ela sabia que havia algo de errado, mas considerava que fosse apenas um defeito. Ninguém esperaria que uma frágil e inocente Pérola esconderia segredos ou planejaria uma traição. Era uma loucura, algo que jamais daria certo. Por isso mesmo, ela tinha chances de que seu plano desse certo.  
Isso, claro, antes que a Ametista se cansasse de seu defeito, dos passeios noturnos e dos atos estranhos. Antes que Pérola de alguma forma acabasse nas mãos da general Rose Quartz. Alguém muito mais experiente e poderosa do que sua antiga senhora. Sua liberdade, que já lhe parecia tão perto, agora parece novamente um sonho distante. Mas Pérola sabe que não se contentará em apenas seguir seu destino, seguir as vozes em sua mente que lhe dizem que "cada Gem é criada para um propósito específico" e que "servir é uma grande honra". Ela não está pronta para desistir de seu plano agora, após tantas noites com uma espada em mãos, ou lendo sobre os controles de uma nave. Ela lança outro olhar para a general, cuidadosa, e volta a sua tarefa.  
A maior parte dos equipamentos agora estão bem organizados, de forma conveniente e agradável aos olhos. Pérola apenas não ousou tocar na lendária espada. É uma arma grandiosa e imponente, e a serva sente que suas mãos não são dignas de tocarem algo em que a própria Matriarca já tocou. Ela então a deixa onde Rose Quartz a deixou, e volta sua atenção para o resto do cômodo.  
Os aposentos em uma base militar são diferentes daqueles em qualquer área residencial. Seus espaços são limitados, e geralmente pequenos (este ainda é maior do que a média, mas ainda pequeno). Há uma outra mesa, sobre a qual estão um comunicador comum e um outro um pouco maior e mais ornamentado (que Pérola imagina ser especial para a elite ou algo do tipo), vários recipientes de energético e suplementos, alguns vazios, e um de elixir. Pérola separa os recipientes vazios para descartá-los, e organiza os restantes sobre a mesa. Fazendo isso, ela encontra alguns retratos. Examinando um deles, ela vê no meio a imagem de Rose Quartz, sua aparência física ligeraimente diferente, indicando que isso foi há algumas regenerações. Ela está sorrindo, mas há algo de tristeza em seu olhar. Junto com ela estão outras três guerreiras Quartzo de tipos diferentes. Todas tem a insígnia de Diamante Rosa.   
\-- O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa espada lendária não é a espada que conhecemos.  
> Pérolas têm memória fotográfica.  
> Gems não precisam se alimentar, mas guerreiras costumam ingerir bebidas energéticas, suplementos e elixires, que servem para fortalecê-las, dar mais energia para os pesados treinamentos e aumentar sua resistência. Além disso, muitas gostam de bebidas "recreativas", com efeito e função semelhante ao álcool para humanos.


	3. Intrigante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém uma cena de assédio.

\-- O que pensa que está fazendo?   
A voz paralisa Pérola. Por um instante, ela tem certeza de que Rose Quartz sabe de tudo, de que a general de alguma forma leu sua mente e sabe de todos os seus pensamentos pecaminosos, de todo o seu plano, e que até mesmo a viu escondendo a arma.  
Rose Quartz se aproxima dela, e com um movimento brusco retira o retrato de suas mãos. Sua expressão é furiosa.  
\-- Perdão. -- Pérola consegue dizer, sua voz falhando. -- Eu apenas... achei que deveria... arrumar vossos aposentos... P-perdão.  
Pérola não tem coragem de olhar para Rose Quartz, mas se tivesse veria que sua expressão se tornou um pouco mais calma.  
\-- Jamais toque nos meus pertences sem a minha permissão. -- ela diz, sua voz ainda dura. Ela recolhe todos os retratos que estão sobre a mesa e os segura próximos a seu peito. Pérola imagina que eles sejam importantes para ela.  
\-- Perdão. -- ela repete, um pouco mais calma. Rose Quartz não sabe sobre seu plano. É impossível que ela saiba.  
\-- Você não precisa arrumar minhas coisas. -- diz Rose Quartz. -- Eu gosto da minha bagunça.  
Pérola acena com a cabeça. Ela não entende como alguém pode gostar de bagunça, mas sabe que Rose Quartz simplesmente não quer sua serva mexendo em seus preciosos pertences. Normal.  
\-- Já está na hora. Vamos. -- diz Rose Quartz, deixando os retratos sobre a mesa novamente.   
Pérola dá uma última olhada sobre o que está no topo da pilha, focando na versão mais jovem de Rose Quartz que sorri. Ela então volta seu olhar para a verdadeira Rose Quartz, que está vestindo sua armadura. Ela vê que suas armas foram reorganizadas, mas não diz nada. Pérola se sente aliviada. Ela parece também não ter sentido falta de nada.

Pérola está sentada na arquibancada da Arena, observando o treinamento das guerreiras. Por hábito, ela se vê olhando para sua antiga senhora com frequência. A Ametista ataca brutalmente um dos bonecos de treinamento com sua segunda arma predileta, um enorme machado. A atenção de Pérola no entanto está focada principalmente em Rose Quartz. Ela já a havia visto lutar antes, mas nunca tinha prestado muita atenção.  
Sua arma principal é um escudo. Ela é naturalmente uma guerreira mais defensiva do que ofensiva. Sua espada parece leve em suas mãos. Seus movimentos são fortes, mas parecem cuidadosamente pensados. É fascinante.  
Há algumas outras Pérolas na Arena, mas elas se sentam longe umas das outras e não trocam sequer um olhar. Cada uma está focada em sua respectiva senhora, gravando o treinamento em sua memória fotográfica, pronta para projetá-lo caso fosse necessário no futuro.

Pérola sabe que é loucura continuar com seu plano. Rose Quartz é muito mais inteligente do que Ametista. Ela parece estar sempre a observando, sempre vendo mais do que Pérola desejaria.  
Ela logo aprende que a general raramente participa das celebrações noturnas junto com as outras guerreiras, preferindo repousar em seus aposentos. Isso dá a Pérola poucas chances de praticar com a espada.   
Felizmente Rose Quartz não a enche de ordens absurdas. De vez em quando ela pede por um holograma, durante os treinos para corrigir a postura de alguma guerreira ou para mostrar alguma formação. Depois de alguns dias, ela confia a Pérola seus dois comunicadores. A serva no entanto quase sempre apenas os carrega, pois a general quase nunca recebe mensagens.  
Pérola já sabia que Rose Quartz é exigente e perfeccionista, mas ela descobre que ela também é extremamente paciente quando está ensinando as novatas. Há uma certa preocupação, quase um carinho em sua fala e gestos, mas coberta por uma camada de frieza.   
Rose Quartz nunca sorri, e conversa pouco com as outras após os treinamentos.

No dia em que se completam 6 meses desde o início das atividades naquela base militar, Rose Quartz decide participar das celebrações. Pérola comemora em silêncio, finalmente teria uma chance de continuar os preparativos de seu plano. Dura pouco, pois a general pede que ela a acompanhe.  
Assim, Pérola se vê na Câmara, sentada ao lado de Rose Quartz, a uma mesa com muitas outras guerreiras. A iluminação fraca torna difícil reconhecê-las individualmente. O ambiente parece pequeno, não só por estar fisicamente cheio de enormes Quartzos, mas também por todo o barulho que elas fazem.  
Desconfortável é pouco para descrever Pérola no momento. Ela olha com uma expressão neutra para o recipiente que alguém deixou a sua frente, um pouco de vapor saindo pela abertura superior. Ela definitivamente não tem a menor vontade de sequer aproximar aquilo de seus lábios. Enquanto isso, a Ametista sentada a seu lado termina sua terceira dose. Sua risada é especialmente estridente, e ela tem o hábito de bater com os punhos na mesa enquanto ri. Um pequeno reflexo da pedra em sua mão diz a Pérola que esta não é sua antiga senhora, mas bem que poderia ser.   
Rose Quartz está com o rosto apoiado nos braços sobre a mesa, um recipiente meio vazio a sua frente. Ela ouve com atenção à história de batalha que uma Gem avermelhada que Pérola não consegue reconhecer conta. Seu vocabulário parece um tanto limitado, pois ela precisa complementar sua narrativa com gestos e onomatopeias. Pérola ouve mas não consegue se interessar.   
\-- E arrancou o braço dela! As novatas já tavam se borrando de tanto chorar. -- gestos. -- Mas aí chegou a comandante do esquadrão, a gente só viu a maça dela voando e pow! direto na cabeça do Saurus. Ela explodiu, voou gosma para todo lado. A minha cara ficou coberta, a dela também.  
Risos. A Ametista bate com tanta força na mesa que alguns recipientes caem. Pérola realmente não consegue entender a graça, apenas sente-se enojada.  
\-- Logo logo vai ser a gente arrebentando as cabeças de alguns Saurus. -- grita alguma Gem na outra ponta da mesa.   
Rose Quartz levanta sua bebida, concordando, e todas as outras a imitam.   
\-- Qual o problema? -- ela pergunta de repente. Pérola segue seu olhar e vê que ela se dirige a uma das novatas, uma outra Rose Quartz. Esta olha em volta, nervosa, como se quisesse que a pergunta não fosse para ela.  
\-- Perdão, general. -- ela diz. -- Mas devo confessar que me sinto um tanto insegura quanto a batalha.  
\-- Por quê? Não confia em suas companheiras? -- pergunta a general.   
\-- Não é isso! É claro que confio, general! -- responde a novata.  
\-- Não confia então em seu treinamento? Acha que não a preparei bem para essa batalha?  
\-- Também não é isso!   
\-- Ouçam todas. -- diz a general, se levantando. Todas as Gems na câmara ficam imediatamente em silêncio, todas as risadas morrendo. Ela tem a atenção de todas. -- Sei que muitas aqui são novatas, e que mesmo entre as mais velhas, muitas nunca batalharam contra Saurus antes. Sei que vocês ouvem histórias, rumores e lendas, sobre a força deles. Sei que muitas de vocês estão com medo. Mas eu lhes garanto que não há nada a temer. Não se esqueçam de quem vocês são. Somos Gems, a raça mais avançada e poderosa do Universo, e eles não passam de orgânicos super-desenvolvidos. Cada uma de vocês é uma Quartzo do exército de elite de Diamante Rosa. Cada uma aqui foi feita para a batalha, feita por nossa Matriarca e Soberana, Diamante Rosa. Ela, que é perfeita, fez a cada uma de vocês também perfeita, perfeita para lutar e defender nossa Terra Natal e nosso povo. Tenham orgulho de quem vocês são, e tenham confiança. Não estou dizendo que será uma batalha fácil, mas eu acredito em cada uma de vocês. Confiaria minha vida a cada uma de vocês. Tenham também essa confiança.   
Primeiro um grito, depois outro, e logo todas estão gritando, aplaudindo e rindo novamente. Pérola fica paralisada por alguns instantes, impressionada com o discurso. Então isso que é uma líder.  
Rose Quartz toma mais um gole de sua bebida, sua franja caindo sobre seu rosto e projetando uma sombra escura em seus olhos. Pérola por um segundo quase se esquece de sua posição e quer dizer alguma coisa, mas se mantém em silêncio. O clima ao redor da mesa está novamente animado, mas essa energia parece não alcançar a general. Ela pede outra bebida. Pérola a observa mas ela parece não perceber.  
Ela fica assim por algum tempo, conseguindo ignorar a bagunça a seu redor e focar-se apenas em Rose Quartz. Até que ela sente algo liso e morno tocando sua perna, uma sensação desagradavelmente familiar. Ela rapidamente se vira e percebe que a Ametista sentada ao seu lado a está tocando, com a mão onde fica sua pedra. Um olhar para a mesa, e ela vê muitos recipientes vazios.  
\-- Você pode ser defeituosa, mas até que é bonitinha. -- sussurra a Ametista, rindo. Ela continua a pressionar sua pedra contra a pele de Pérola, e com a outra mão começa a acariciar seu rosto.   
Lágrimas enchem os olhos de Pérola. Os últimos meses com Rose Quartz foram ótimos, e ela até se esqueceu de qual realmente é sua principal função, que não é arrumar coisas ou fazer hologramas. Ela tenta se afastar com um leve movimento, mas as mãos da Ametista são firmes. Ela então fecha os olhos e tenta ignorar as sensações que os toques lhe causam. Os dedos da guerreira sobem, em direção à sua pedra.   
\-- Ametista! Pare com isso! -- a voz de Rose Quartz a interrompe antes que ela vá mais longe. A general faz com que ela tire as mãos de Pérola, que suspira aliviada. -- O quanto você bebeu, hein? -- ela diz, se levantando e ficando entre as duas, os olhos nos recipientes sobre a mesa.  
Sua nova posição é muito próxima, e Pérola fica com o rosto coberto pelos volumosos cachos cor de rosa de Rose Quartz. Não é muito confortável, mas ela não se importa. Ao menos ela se sente segura.   
\-- Um pouco? -- responde a Ametista, sua voz alterada.   
\-- Acho que já está na hora de parar, não?  
A Ametista ri, mas ao perceber que a expressão de Rose Quartz continua séria, ela para.  
\-- Perdão, general. Eu só... -- a voz dela falha. -- Eu só quero voltar logo para casa.   
Rose Quartz balança a cabeça.  
\-- Você está constrangendo a si mesma e a todas nós.  
\-- Perdão. Perdão.


	4. Encurralada

\-- Você está bem? -- pergunta Rose Quartz assim que ela e Pérola entram em seus aposentos. Após o incidente, ela decidiu se retirar para descansar um pouco. Ainda tem algumas horas antes do treinamento começar.   
Pérola balança a cabeça afirmativamente.   
\-- Sinto muito que você tenha que ter passado por isso. -- ela diz, sentando-se em seu leito.  
\-- Estou acostumada. -- responde Pérola, tentando manter sua voz o mais fria possível. É uma mentira. Passar por aquele tipo de situação com frequência não significa que ela se acostumou. Ela jamais se acostumaria.   
Rose Quartz a observa por alguns instantes, com sua usual expressão ilegível. Ela toca o lugar ao seu lado, fazendo com o olhar um convite silencioso.   
Pérola hesita por um instante, antes de se sentar ao lado da general. Ela está com medo, mas é boa em esconder. Rose Quartz olha fixamente para ela, mas para seu alívio não faz nenhum movimento para se aproximar ou para tocá-la.  
\-- Você tem mesmo um defeito? -- ela enfim pergunta, pegando Pérola de surpresa.  
\-- S-sim. Minha pedra-  
\-- Tem um formato diferente, eu sei. Mas se isso lhe impedisse de cumprir suas funções corretamente, você teria sido recolhida no momento em que emergiu. Além disso, -- ela ergue uma de suas mãos, em direção à pedra de Pérola. Esta fecha os olhos, esperando pelo toque, que não vem. -- você também não apresenta nenhum sinal de estar se corrompendo. Me disseram que você andava tendo dificuldades para reconhecer lugares e que agia de forma incomum, mas eu não vi nada disso, tirando aquela primeira vez. O que está acontecendo?  
Teria sido melhor se ela a tivesse tocado, pensa Pérola. Ela tenta controlar seu nervosismo e manter a voz calma  
\-- Eu não sei, minha senhora. S-sempre me disseram que eu tenho um defeito, e achei que fosse isso que me causava problemas. Eu sou só uma Pérola, não entendo dessas coisas.  
Antes que Rose Quartz possa fazer mais alguma pergunta, um som chama a atenção das duas. Vem de um dos comunicadores. Pérola se levanta, aliviada pela distração, e pega o dispositivo.  
É o comunicador especial. Ela nunca usou um como esse antes, por isso não sabe o que fazer. Pérola o examina por alguns instantes, até Rose Quartz fazer um sinal para que o entregue a ela.  
A general aperta um botão, e o som para. O comunicador projeta no ar um holograma. O cenário é uma sala rosa muito bem decorada, o símbolo da Autoridade dos Diamantes enorme na parede visível. Duas Gems podem ser vistas na imagem. Uma é uma Pérola rosa, parada em posição exemplar. Seu cabelo cacheado perfeitamente arrumado, e suas roupas especialmente elegantes, sua pedra em seu ventre. A segunda é alta e magra, suas roupas em tons de rosa mais claros que as da Pérola. Os cabelos lisos passam um pouco dos ombros, e sua pedra facetada com um corte oval também fica em seu ventre. É ela quem cumprimenta Rose Quartz.  
\-- Que bom que pôde atender, general. Temi que o horário fosse inoportuno.  
\-- Lady Morganita. -- cumprimenta Rose Quartz. -- Os treinamentos aqui na base estão correndo sem problemas. Acredito que a tropa já está pronta.  
Pérola não sabe se está no alcance do comunicador ou não, mas mesmo assim permanece parada, postura exemplar. Ela mal pode acreditar. Aquela é Lady Morganita, conselheira de Diamante Rosa.  
Lady Morganita balança a cabeça, sua expressão séria.  
\-- Tenho certeza de que está, general. Mas tenho uma mensagem de nossa Soberana. Ela lhe pede para voltar à Terra Natal.  
Rose Quartz é pega de surpresa.  
\-- Voltar? Mas e quanto à batalha? -- ela pergunta.  
\-- Estamos monitorando o inimigo. -- explica Lady Morganita. -- Nossa Soberana julga que não é a hora certa de atacar. A tropa também será chamada de volta. No entanto, ela pede para que você volte antes, general. Uma nave será mandada da Colônia 1836H-6. Deverá chegar em no máximo três dias.  
\-- Entendido. -- responde Rose Quartz. -- Se me permite perguntar, por que nossa Soberana deseja que eu volte antes? Há algum problema?  
\-- Não, não se preocupe. Ela já lhe designou uma nova missão.   
\-- Que tipo de missão?  
\-- Fora de nossos domínios, uma missão de Nível A. Nós lhe daremos os detalhes quando chegar à Terra Natal.  
\-- Entendido.  
Rose Quartz faz uma última saudação, antes que a mensagem seja encerrada. Ela então suspira.  
\-- É isso que eu chamo de mudança de planos. -- ela comenta.  
Pérola não sabe dizer o que a general pensa sobre a mudança, mas sabe sua própria opinião: isso é ruim, muito ruim.  
\-- O que significa uma missão de Nível A, minha senhora? -- ela pergunta.  
\-- Colonização em planeta habitado. -- explica Rose Quartz. -- As coisas devem estar feias para me mandarem para lá.   
Ela percebe que Pérola ainda está de pé e gesticula novamente para o local ao seu lado. A serva se senta novamente.  
\-- Achei que os Saurus fossem a prioridade dos exércitos. -- ela comenta.  
\-- Eles são uma ameaça persistente, mas não podemos parar a expansão de nossos domínios por causa deles. -- Rose Quartz suspira novamente. -- Para falar a verdade, estou feliz por saber que não os enfrentaremos agora. -- ela confessa.  
\-- Mesmo? -- pergunta Pérola, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.  
Rose Quartz balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, ela pergunta:  
\-- Você já viu um Saurus, Pérola?  
Ela já sabe a resposta. Uma Pérola é frágil demais para um campo de batalha. Se ela já tivesse visto um Saurus, não teria sobrevivido para contar.  
\-- Não, senhora. Como eles são?  
O olhar de Rose Quartz se perde por instante, invocando imagens do passado.  
\-- São orgânicos, bípedes. Sua silhueta lembra a de uma Quartzo, mas alguns são um pouco mais esguios. Seus corpos tem um revestimento resistente. Usam armas, tanto para combate corpo a corpo quanto pistolas de luz.  
\-- Eles... são racionais? -- pergunta Pérola. Tendo servido à Ametista desde que emergiu, ela já ouviu muito sobre Saurus, mas eram sempre histórias terríveis, terríveis demais para parecerem verdade.  
\-- Não, não. São feras, monstros. -- o olhar de Rose Quartz é distante, e sua voz baixa. Como se estivesse revivendo as batalhas passadas. -- Máquinas de matar. Movidos por ódio, e sede de vingança.  
\-- Vingança?  
Rose Quartz mostra um sorriso triste.  
\-- Há alguns milhares de anos atrás, tentamos colonizar o planeta de origem deles. Eles não pareciam hostis, por isso os deixamos em paz. Até que... Eles atacaram.  
\-- A senhora estava lá?  
\-- Eu? Não, não. Isso foi antes de que eu sequer emergisse. Mas conheci uma veterana, uma das poucas sobreviventes, que me contou essa história.  
Rose Quartz ainda pode ver a expressão de terror da guerreira, enquanto ela contava em detalhes para a tropa sobre os meses que passou naquele planeta.  
\-- O primeiro ataque não teve baixas, mas pegou a todas de surpresa. E eles capturaram duas prisioneiras, que haviam deixado suas formas físicas. Estavam em seu estado mais vulnerável. -- ela fecha os olhos, ainda consegue ouvir.  
"As duas conseguiram voltar para a Terra Natal, mas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Nunca saberemos o que fizeram com elas lá, mas o estado em que estavam quando as resgatamos... era terrível. Eles as torturaram sem que tivessem chance de defesa."  
\-- Os conflitos ficaram cada vez mais e mais violentos. E eles... aprenderam. Nossas estratégias, nossas fraquezas. De alguma forma, eles as aprenderam.  
Rose Quartz não acreditaria se não o tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos. Abandonar a forma física é o suficiente para confundir qualquer outro ser orgânico. Para fazê-los acreditar que venceram. Saurus, no entanto, não param até esmagarem completamente a pedra de cada guerreira que derrubam.  
\-- O planeta foi abandonado eventualmente. Nunca em toda a nossa história tivemos tantas baixas quanto lá. Foi uma tragédia. Todas as sobreviventes se transportaram de volta para a Terra Natal, e os transportadores para lá foram desativados pelo outro lado. Deixaram tudo, equipamentos, estruturas inacabadas e mesmo os fragmentos de algumas para trás. Foi um terrível erro. Ninguém imaginou que eles poderiam fazer algum uso da tecnologia que deixamos para trás.  
Rose faz uma pausa para ver a reação de Pérola. Ela tem uma expressão que mistura medo e interesse.  
\-- E eles o fizeram? -- Pérola pergunta, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.  
\-- Sim. -- responde Rose Quartz. -- Eles se multiplicam rapidamente, como todo orgânico. Podem regenerar ferimentos e até amputações, e podem continuar lutando durante a regeneração. Batalhar contra eles é um pesadelo. -- ela confessa.  
Pérola não entende quase nada sobre batalhas ou criaturas orgânicas, mas algo que consegue assustar até mesmo uma grande general como Rose Quartz lhe parece simplesmente terrível.  
\-- Mais cedo, na câmara, aquele discurso... A senhora soou tão confiante.  
\-- Eu devo soar confiante. Eu sou a líder delas. Quando estão com medo ou inseguras, é para mim que elas olham. -- a general olha para as próprias mãos. -- Na batalha, o medo é um grande inimigo. É meu dever transmitir a elas confiança, para que elas possam dar o seu melhor.  
Pelo tom e pela expressão de Rose Quartz, Pérola imagina que não deve ser fácil. A general suspira.  
\-- Bem, o que importa agora é que todas voltaremos em segurança para casa dessa vez.  
Pérola apenas balança a cabeça.


	5. Desesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém insinuações de abuso.

Pérola assiste ao treinamento como sempre, gravando em sua mente cada movimento de Rose Quartz. Em sua mente, no entanto, seus pensamentos estão uma bagunça.   
Elas disseram três dias. No máximo três dias. Esse é o tempo que lhe resta para por seu plano em prática. Senão, terá que voltar com Rose Quartz para a Terra Natal, para depois serem mandadas para alguma colônia. Ou melhor, Rose Quartz será mandada. Será que ela gostaria de continuar com Pérola? A general não parece fazer questão de seus serviços. Será que ao voltarem para a Terra Natal, Pérola não seria vendida? Ou pior, recolhida?  
Ela não sabe, nem deseja descobrir. Não. Ela não tem tempo a perder. Precisa por seu plano em prática enquanto ainda estão na base. Tem que ser esta noite.

Pérola observa Rose Quartz remover sua armadura, e a deixar sobre a mesa, como faz toda noite antes de repousar.   
\-- Só mais alguns dias. -- ela suspira. -- Você também deve estar sentindo falta da Terra Natal, não é mesmo?  
\-- Sim, senhora. -- ela responde. Não é mentira. Pérola gosta da Terra Natal. Gosta de ver as magníficas construções da capital e gosta de ter a chance de ouvir conversas entre Gems de diferentes classes (em especial de intelectuais). Isso a faz se sentir importante, parte de algo maior.   
\-- Falta pouco. -- diz Rose Quartz, sorrindo, antes de se deitar em seu leito e fechar os olhos.  
Pérola respira fundo. Ainda dá tempo de desistir. É loucura, é um plano suicida. Ela deveria ser grata pela vida que tem. Deveria ser grata por não ter sido destruída no momento em que Ametista se cansou de seus "defeitos", por ter recebido uma segunda chance de Rose Quartz. Mas a memória de tudo pelo que passou nas mãos de Ametista ainda estão frescas em sua mente. Todas as coisas que ela nunca mais quer ter que fazer. A vida com a qual ela sonha, e que nunca poderá ter.   
Pérola fecha os olhos, e toma sua decisão. Ela vai conquistar sua liberdade, ou vai morrer tentando. Ela se afasta o máximo que pode do leito de Rose Quartz, e retira de sua pedra a arma que escondeu. Suas mãos tremem, mas ela já está um pouco acostumada com o peso e o formato da arma.   
Lenta e silenciosamente, ela se aproxima do leito, espada baixa. Um passo em falso e é o seu fim. Ela não ousa sequer respirar. Quando está perto o suficiente, ela segura a espada com as duas mãos e ergue os braços, a ponta da espada apontada para o peito de Rose Quartz. Fecha os olhos, e desce os braços.  
Tudo acontece rápido demais. A pressão em seus pulsos a pega de surpresa. A espada logo é puxada de suas mãos, e um forte golpe acerta seu ventre e a derruba longe, suas costas batendo na parede. Ela ouve o som de metal batendo no chão, e quando abre os olhos, vê a poucos centímetros de seu rosto a ponta da espada lendária de Rose Quartz.   
Pérola treme da cabeça aos pés. Seus pulsos doem, seu ventre dói, suas costas e pernas doem. Ela está encurralada, seu corpo coberto pela sombra da enorme figura da general. Ela não consegue se mover, não consegue sequer respirar.  
\-- O que pensa que está fazendo? -- pergunta Rose Quartz. Sua expressão, assim como sua voz, é fria. A posição e o ângulo de sua espada não são para danificar, são para matar.  
Pérola, é claro, não consegue achar voz para responder. Tudo o que ela consegue ver é o brilho da espada que tem certeza de que vai tirar sua vida.  
\-- Responda! -- grita Rose Quartz, impaciente.  
Pérola abre a boca, mas nada sai. Ela então projeta um pequeno holograma: uma forma pequena e magra caminhando com uma espada em mãos.  
A lâmina se aproxima, sua ponta quase encosta na pedra de Pérola. Rose Quartz fecha os olhos e respira fundo, antes de recuar a arma, mas ainda permanece em posição de ataque.  
\-- Isso é uma grave traição. Você está mesmo se corrompendo? -- sua voz está um pouco mais calma, mas ainda fria. Sem hesitar, Pérola balança a cabeça negativamente. -- Por quê? -- Rose Quartz pergunta, confusa.  
Pérola mostra um outro holograma, mais detalhado, da outra guerreira a assediando na noite anterior.  
\-- E-eu a tirei de lá. -- diz Rose Quartz, uma emoção que Pérola não consegue identificar em sua voz. A serva balança a cabeça negativamente outra vez, frustração evidente em seu rosto. Seu holograma muda outra vez.  
A imagem agora é de sua antiga senhora a erguendo pelo pescoço, um sorriso sinistro em seu rosto. O holograma muda. Pérola está deitada no chão, a palma de uma mão enorme sobre sua pedra. O holograma muda. Um par de mãos segura seu pescoço, outro segura suas pernas,e um terceiro apalpa seu rosto e sua pedra. O holograma muda. Pérola está caída no chão, um líquido derramando em seu rosto e ombro, um pouco de fumaça saindo dele, e em seu olhar uma expressão de dor e medo. O holograma muda. O rosto de sua antiga senhora, rindo. Mais hologramas surgem, criam forma completa, e cercam Rose Quartz e Pérola de figuras que riem, riem silenciosamente e se expandem, se multiplicam. E então, de uma vez, todos somem.  
Pérola abaixa a cabeça, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Rose Quartz está de boca aberta, sem palavras. Ela apenas observa a frágil criatura se despedaçando à sua frente.  
\-- O que planejava fazer? -- ela pergunta, depois de um tempo.  
Pérola solta o que poderia ser o começo de uma palavra, mas para. Em vez disso, cria mais um holograma, simples como o primeiro. Ela se aproxima do leito de Rose Quartz, e a golpeia com a espada. A general desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça. Pérola pega a sua pedra, e guarda em uma contenção. Ela deixa o globo sobre o leito e deixa o quarto. Caminha até o espaçoporto, entra em uma nave, e as palavras "ordens da general" aparecem sobre sua cabeça. A nave decola para o espaço. O holograma se desfaz.  
\-- Isso nunca daria certo. Para onde você iria?  
Pérola responde com a voz baixa e fraca:  
\-- Para algum lugar nos limites do Império. -- As mais distantes colônias, praticamente abandonadas pela Autoridade dos Diamantes, onde a lei não significa nada. Não é um plano tão ruim.  
\-- Quem lhe ensinou tudo isso? -- pergunta Rose Quartz.  
\-- Ninguém.  
\-- Você criou esse plano sozinha? -- Pérola balança a cabeça afirmativamente.   
Rose Quartz abaixa completamente sua espada. Pérola sente-se aliviada, mas não ousa se mover.  
\-- Levante-se. -- ordena a general. Pérola obedece.  
Rose Quartz pega outra de suas espadas e a extende para Pérola, o cabo em sua direção. A serva não entende.  
\-- Pegue. Se você conseguir me vencer em uma luta justa, eu arrumo uma nave para você e assino uma autorização. Você poderá ir para onde bem entender.  
Com as mãos tremendo, Pérola pega a espada.  
\-- Eu não posso vencer. -- ela diz. Ela sabe que é verdade. Rose Quartz é uma guerreira nata com milênios de experiência. Pérola é... Uma Pérola.   
\-- Tente. Mostre-me do que é capaz.  
Pérola tem certeza de que a general só quer se divertir um pouco às suas custas, antes de reduzi-la a pó. Ela hesita.  
\-- O que você tem a perder, Pérola?  
\-- O que acontece quando eu não vencer? -- Pérola pergunta.  
\-- Eu poderei fazer com você o que eu bem entender. -- responde Rose Quartz. -- Pergunto novamente: o que você tem a perder?  
Nada. Pérola sabe que seu destino já está selado. Segurando a espada com suas duas mãos, ela se coloca em uma das posições de ataque que aprendeu assistindo aos treinamentos. Rose Quartz sorri. Pérola tem certeza que é deboche. Sentindo um pouco de raiva surgindo em si, Pérola avança.  
Rose Quartz apenas movimenta um pouco seu braço, e bloqueia o ataque com sua espada. Pérola tenta outra vez, e de novo e de novo. Rose Quartz bloqueia todas as vezes com facilidade, mal saindo do lugar. Após o décimo ataque, ela desarma Pérola com um único movimento rápido, e a serva se vê novamente diante da ponta de sua espada. A general logo abaixa a arma.  
\-- Seu plano não era ruim. Na verdade estou surpresa que uma... Pérola tenha pensado em algo assim. Mas ele tinha algumas falhas que poderiam lhe ser fatais.  
Pérola abaixa a cabeça.  
\-- Para começar, sua estratégia de "tudo ou nada" não é a mais inteligente. -- continua Rose Quartz. -- Você não pensou no que fazer caso fosse descoberta, por exemplo, pensou?  
\-- Não, senhora. -- Pérola confessa.  
\-- Isso é claro. Você não conseguiria ir muito longe. No momento em que alguém descobrisse o que você fez, você seria lascas. Isso, é claro, supondo que você conseguisse sequer tocar em mim. O que você jamais conseguiria.  
Pérola não precisava ser lembrada. É claro que ela jamais conseguiria, jamais conseguiria mudar seu destino. Ela deveria ter se contentado em seguir sua função, em ser o que nasceu para ser.  
\-- Você tem um longo caminho a percorrer antes que possa sonhar em ter uma chance contra mim. -- diz Rose Quartz, guardando as armas. --Mas vamos com calma.  
\-- C-como assim? -- pergunta Pérola, sem entender.  
\-- Você é inteligente, e sua coragem é admirável. E você tem uma boa causa. Com a orientação certa, acredito que possa aprender uma coisa ou duas sobre batalha. -- Pérola continua a observar a general com uma expressão confusa. -- Eu lhe darei essa orientação.  
\-- A senhora não vai me destruir? -- pergunta Pérola.   
\-- É claro que não. Você nem sequer chegou a cometer um crime. Não chegou nem perto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E... É isso. Esse é o fim da primeira parte da ideia original desta fanfic, e tudo o que eu consegui escrever antes de episódios novos saírem e minhas teorias serem esmagadas. O plano original incluía uma segunda parte, mais longa, que chegaria até o início da guerra. Não sei se algum dia chegarei a escrevê-la.  
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
